Let Me Deceive You
by whitetyger123
Summary: An Italian mob boss hears that his lover is in the hospital. Not the Italian you're thinking of! Feliciano/Ludwig Warning Violence, language, gore and very mature themes. AU, two chapters only.
1. Chapter 1

The short Italian mob Boss walked through the doors in the hospital quickly, being followed by three body guards. "Where did you say he was found?" He asked, his harsh voice strange coming from the cute little body.

"He was found in an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, Mr. Vargas." Said one of the body guards. Their eyes darted around the entrance room, looking for any dangers. Although Feliciano didn't look like it, he could probably take down anyone who attacked him, but he was still forced to have guards whenever he was in public.

Nodding, the brunette walked to the elevators. He had already been told which room he was heading for, so he shoved the button in. The people that were also waiting for the elevator glanced nervously at him, stepping away. His aura was directly opposite his usual one.

When the doors opened on the right floor, Feliciano stepped out, going to the room. He didn't bother knocking, simply opening it and walking in. On the bed, he saw a motionless German, with bandages almost everywhere. It was almost a good thing he was unconscious, considering the amount of pain he would be in otherwise.

Going over to the bed, Feliciano lightly picked up one of his hands and held it. "What happened to you, Ludwig?" He whispered, knowing no one would know the answer till he woke up. A lump formed in his throat, not sure what he could possibly do for him. He grabbed a chair and put it by the bed, sitting on it.

"Find whoever did this and bring him to me. Alive." He said louder, not even turning around. He heard one of his men leave the room so he could give the order to the rest of the Mafia. Feli was determined not to leave Ludwig's side until either the man was found or he woke up.

.oOo.

The sound of the phone ringing went through the lonely hospital room. Feliciano picked it up quickly, knowing what he wanted the other person to say. "What?" He asked harshly. A single curl of hair bobbed as he turned his head away.

"We found him." The person on the other end of the line sounded slightly nervous, probably afraid the mob boss would reach through the phone and strangle him if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Perfect." The brunette hung up and got to his feet. He placed his hand over the German's heart, feeling the reassuring beat that was in time with the beeping of the heart monitor. "I will be back, Ludwig. I promise."

.oOo.

The bound man sat in the middle of the room, his arms tied behind him on the chair. His eyes were darting around, wondering what would happen to him. When the door opened, he was surprised to see a small cute man walk through. Of course, he had never known what the head of the Mafia looked like. If he had, he certainly would have been more afraid than he was.

"You are Roger, correct?" Feliciano waited for the man to nod before stepping forward and inspecting him. He walked behind him, taking one of his large hands in his smaller one. "You know, for a Gun for Hire, your hands are very nice. Not one visible scar."

"I won't tell you anything! Nothing, you hear?" Roger yelled, trying to turn his head to see what the man was doing. Alright, there may be a reason to fear him, after all. It now seemed that cruelty was dripping from his every pore.

Giving a small giggle, Feliciano took out a pair of pliers. "We will see about that." With the pliers, he took one of the man's fingers, grabbing onto the nail with the two pieces of metal. Then, before Roger could say anything, he pulled upwards, hard, ripping the nail off of the skin.

"Ahhhh!" The man screamed, never before having felt such pain. He had never been caught before, always managing to stay just out of detection. His yell got louder as another nail was ripped off.

Feliciano smiled, looking at the bloody fingers. "Now, what should I do about the other fingers?" He asked, over the cries of pain. Then he put the pliers back in his pocket, taking out a black cigar cutter. It fit nicely over Roger's ring finger. "Well, I hope you don't plan on getting married."

"No! No, don't! I'll tell you anything you want, just don't do that!" Why should he have a loyalty to his clients, anyway? This guy was crazy!

Still holding the cutters to his finger, Feli stopped momentarily. "Alright then, were you the one who tortured and stabbed, almost killed, Ludwig?" He lightly pressed the cutting blade to his skin, drawing a small drop of blood from the flesh.

"Yes, that was me! I was hired by Lovino Vargas, the head of a different Mafia group!" Damn, that was all the information he knew. Hopefully that would be enough.

Not even slightly surprised to hear his brother's name, Feliciano just smiled. "Alright. But you see, I still have a problem. Because I need to punish the person that put my boyfriend in the hospital." He whispered, leaning closer and squeezing the cigar cutter tighter.

Eyes going wide a second before an intense pain blossomed in his hand, Roger screamed out once again. How was he supposed to know he was his boyfriend?! How the hell was he gonna get out of here?! There was a dull thud as his finger fell on the floor, blood pooling around it.

He was still screaming when the door opened and a dark-haired man stepped inside. "Mr. Vargas, he has woken up." He said simply.

Straightening, Feliciano went to the door. He was about to leave when he glanced back at the man. "Take care of him. Give him whatever you need to keep him alive, no matter what you have to do." Then he stepped out, already calling for a car. Soon there were three muscular men standing around him, all with a hand on a concealed gun.

The streets were crowded with slow moving cars. The young mob boss thought it would be quicker if he shot all the slower drivers. He wanted to be at the hospital as fast as possible, and that didn't seem to be happening with these roads.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they arrived at the large white building. Feliciano practically ran in, not giving a fuck what other's thought. He took the stairs, not wanting to deal with the elevator. Soon he was opening the door, his body guards following a few steps behind.

Ludwig was on the bed, exactly as he had been earlier that day. The brunette turned around and glared at the men. "I thought he was awake!"

"Feli?" A quiet, weak voice came from the bed. "Feliciano? Is that you?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Ludwig! I was so afraid!" The harsh tone from a second ago had completely disappeared, to be replaced by a slightly tearful one. He ran to the side of his lover, wrapping his arms around him and looking into his half-open blue eyes. "When I heard you were at the hospital, I didn't know what to do!" He buried his face in the German's chest, tears leaking out. His guards didn't even blink in confusion, because they had seen this transformation plenty of times.

"I am sorry for worrying you." Ludwig whispered, grimacing a little as the small Italian brushed against one of his many wounds. He tried lifting a hand to pat his back, but his bandaged arm rose only a centimetre before falling back on the mattress.

Looking up, while wiping his eyes, Feliciano sniffed. "No, it wasn't your fault, Ludwig. But you are all better now." He gave a large smile. "So, anyway, what... um... happened to you?" Of course he knew, but he wanted to find out what Roger had kidnapped him for. Also, if Ludwig found out that he knew, it might not turn out too well.

Closing his eyes for a second, the large German remembered back to that painful time. "It was really strange... I'm not sure how I got there, but the man kept asking... well, he kept asking about you." He had been confused about it then, and was still confused about it. "He kept asking me what your 'weak spot' was." He was already exhausted from talking so much.

Nodding, Feliciano held his hand. "Yes, that is weird, isn't it?" He gave a small giggle and looked down at his lover. "You should go to sleep. I love you~"

Ludwig fell asleep almost instantly, glad he was able to.

Walking out of the room, Feli gave another laugh, this one containing no humour. He wanted to know his weak point? What an idiot, when his weak point had been in front of him the whole time.

.oOo.

Another mob leader, just as short in stature, was being followed by his men. They walked into the room in one of the many hotels owned by them, and immediately felt that something was off. Everyone fumbled for guns, except for the one in the middle, eyes trained on the figure sitting on their expensive couch.

"Hello, brother." Feliciano said, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to see me."

Lovino stepped forward, slightly glad he was wearing a bullet proof vest. "Yes, if only it had been a planned meeting. What are you doing here? You know you are not welcome." He signalled his men to stand down. If they killed his brother, their would be a full out war against the two Mafia groups.

"Oh, I just came to tell you that you shouldn't let dogs do your dirty work. If you wanted to know my weak point, you could have come to me yourself. We are blood, after all." He gave a wicked smile, completely at ease with sitting in his enemies common room.

Blanching slightly, Lovino glanced around. When he had hired that Roger fellow, he had made perfectly clear he wanted it to be discreet. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Weak point? As far as I know, you don't have one. No Achilles Heal on you." A fact that had annoyed him severely for his whole life.

Shrugging, Feli stood up. "Oh, well then, I must have the wrong mob boss. But, I thought I should leave a reminder, not to mess with other people's property." He said as he walked past a closet, turning the handle and opening it. He was out of the room before he heard the dull thud of a dead body hitting the ground. The man they had left to watch over the place hadn't been paying any attention to who was coming in.

Everyone rushed to their dead guard, checking to see if he was still alive. Lovino just glared as he watched his brother leave. He would get him back for this.

.oOo.

This time, Roger was tied up in the middle of the room, completely naked, hands above his head. Feliciano could see the bandages on his hands. So they had done what he had said, keeping him alive and healthy. He had a gag fit into his mouth, not needing to say anything.

The Italian walked around him, holding a knife. "You know, Ludwig woke up. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked, smirking cruelly. "But, he will have to stay in the hospital for a while. So you know what I decided I was going to do?" He leaned in close, going on his tiptoes so he could whisper in the man's ear. "I decided that I am going to keep torturing you until he gets out. And then I will kill you, which I suspect will be a blessing by then." He went back on flat feet, his smile cold and calculating.

Roger's eyes went wide, and he made sounds of protest. This was insane! This person was insane!

Smile still in place, Feliciano walked to behind the bound man. "They say that stabbing a person feels like rape, you know." He said, sounding almost as if he was talking about the weather. "So, did it feel like you were raping Ludwig when you stabbed him? Or maybe it only feels like rape for the person being stabbed." He paused thoughtfully, watching Roger squirm. "Do you think you could let me know?" Feli finished, a second before stabbing the knife in his ass hole. There was a strangled scream from the man above him as the knife sank deeper.

"Well?! Does it feel like you are being violated?!" He had to yell over the sounds Roger was making. He gave the knife a twist, hearing the screams go louder. "It doesn't really feel much like rape to me, though. Maybe, if I moved it a little!" So the small Italian thrust the blade in and out, getting more screams and more blood. He smiled, taking the knife out. Crimson liquid was flowing out of the wound, running down the man's leg.

Dropping the knife, Feliciano started walking in front of him. It was really about time he should leave, to go see Ludwig. He had planned to leave it there today, not wanting to damage Roger beyond repair. He looked at that pitiful face, tears in his eyes, with a pleading look.

Rage built up in the small Italian. What right had this man to look like that?! After all he had done, he deserved this! Every fucking second of it! How dare he cry?! Feliciano glared at him, not fully sure what he was doing. His hands curled into fists, and he started punching Roger in the stomach as hard as he could. It was just like a human punching bag, with his arms tied above his head. He ignored the pained sounds coming from him, just kept punching. "Don't fucking think you're innocent!" He yelled between punches.

Eventually he slowed down, and then just stood there. Roger was unconscious, it seemed. In his anger, Feliciano hadn't even noticed.

Wiping his eyes slightly, the head of the Mafia walked out of the room. A man went inside to take care of Roger, but the brunette didn't even pay any attention to him. He needed to go see Ludwig.

.oOo.

"What do you mean I can't see him?!" Feliciano raged, hand twitching inches from his gun.

The nurse looked like she was about to faint. "I am sorry sit, b-but visiting hours are over..." She said quietly, not wanting to enrage him further.

Staying silent for a second, Feliciano just turned on his heel and walked out. The lobby was too crowded to do anything without tons of witnesses. He went back to the car and slammed the door closed. "Go back!" He barked to the driver.

The car started moving, and soon they were speeding down the road. He was angry once more, and needed something to vent his anger. Roger should do just fine. Of course, it had only been about half an hour since he had left him, but it didn't matter. It was his fault Ludwig was in the hospital in the first place.

Getting to where he was keeping Roger, Feliciano got out of the car and made his way to the makeshift dungeon. When he opened the door, he saw five people crowded around something on the floor, but no Roger. Walking closer, he pushed someone out of the way. There on the floor was one of his men, trying to resuscitate his prisoner.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled, getting on the ground. "I give you all a simple task, to keep him alive, and you can't even do that?!" He pushed the man away, putting his own hands over the still heart. Damn, he couldn't die yet! That would be just too easy!

He began CPR, not caring if he broke a few ribs. As long as Roger was alive, it didn't matter what condition he was in. The worse, the better actually.

After a few tense minutes, Feliciano felt for his pulse and gave a sigh of relief. It was there, even if it was faint. He glared up at everyone. "Now, if you let him die, I will send your hand to your family." He stood up, dusting himself off. It was obvious he wasn't going to get to let out his anger today.

One of the men detached from the crowd. "Um, sir? I was just wondering... wouldn't it be better to let him die? I mean, he has surely paid for what he did to that German."

Turning around, Feliciano looked at the man. "No! He deserves ten times what he did to Ludwig! A hundred times! He deserves to burn in hell for all eternity, and I will gladly send him there! Now, make sure he lives, and don't ever talk like that to me again, or you will be his replacement!" He stormed out of the room and down the hall without a backward glance. Why was everything pissing him off today?!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano ran to Ludwig's bed. "I missed you! How are you doing? It has been so long!" He said, clinging to the blond man. He hid the fact that just a few hours ago, he had shot someone point blank. It was never a good thing to have a rat in the business.

Patting him on the head, Ludwig silently looked away. "It has only been a day." He said quietly. Over the past few weeks, he had slowly been getting stronger. He was in much less pain than he had been in when he first woke up.

Quickly, Feliciano looked up. "What's wrong with you? Do you not love me anymore?" He could tell something was different. Ludwig was acting more awkward than usual.

Looking out the window, the German stayed silent for a minute. "Someone came to see me today. He said he was your brother. He told me that you were the leader of a Mafia group."

Italian eyes went wide. How dare Lovino come here?! What the hell was his problem?! "Haha, Mafia leader? Ludwig, you're so funny. I just own a large company is all. I don't even have a brother." He slid into his lie easily, having told it so many times.

"But you being in the Mafia explains so much! It explains the guards, where you go in the middle of the night, why you have guns hidden in the room that I'm not supposed to know about, even why I was tortured." He said, voice level. Ludwig looked in the brunette's eyes. "Tell me the truth. Are you in the Mafia?" Obviously he would believe his boyfriend over a man claiming to be Feliciano's brother, but he still needed to know.

Cupping Ludwig's face, the Italian smiled. "Of course not."

.oOo.

"Wow, Lovi never told me he had a brother. But look at you! You are just as cute as he is, so it must be true!" Antonio said, bringing his guest something to drink. "And he should be home any minute now. You will stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course I will! You are too good for my brother." Feliciano gave a laugh and crossed his legs, sitting in the comfortable couch. He accepted one of the drinks offered to him.

The front door opened, and Lovino walked in. When he saw Feli, he stood still for a second, mind running through the possibilities of what happened. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Oh no, he didn't tell him, did he?

Antonio rolled his eyes and looked disapprovingly at his lover. "Don't speak that way to our guest. And why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" He offered a drink to him but the Italian pushed it away. "What is wrong with you tonight?"

"The problem is him!" He said, pointing to Feliciano, still sitting on the couch. "I want him gone!"

"Don't be difficult. He is staying for dinner, now sit down and be civil. I'm terribly sorry about this, Feli. Not sure what is wrong with him." Antonio said, turning to his guest. They were brothers, so shouldn't they get along?

Smiling, Feliciano shook his head sadly. "No, it is fine. He is always like this. Perhaps I should leave..." He said with just the right amount of longing in his voice and the sparkle of sadness in his eyes. If that didn't work, though, he would just break down crying on the Spaniard's shoulder. That always worked with Ludwig.

"No no, he is being an idiot, please stay." He turned to his lover, still standing by the door. "You behave yourself." He stood and watched as Lovino made his way further into the house. He was still glaring at his look-a-like on the couch.

Standing up, Feliciano greeted him. "It has been a while. How are you doing?" He gave a smile, going up to hug him.

As soon as he was close enough, Lovino grabbed the Italian in a hug, pulling him close so he could whisper, "Get out of here. What do you want?"

Also whispering so they couldn't be heard by the Spaniard, he said, "Stay away from Ludwig, and I will stay away from Antonio."

Stepping away from him, Lovino nodded. If it meant that he would stay away from him it was fine. Feliciano looked over at the confused, Spanish face. "Sorry, but I must be going. It was nice meeting you, however." He went to shake his hand and waved goodbye to them both. As long as Ludwig was going to be safe.

.oOo.

"Ludwig is getting out tomorrow." The small Italian told Roger, who was currently lying on the ground. "I suppose you remember what that means."

Of course he knew what it meant. How could he not? It meant he was going to die, but at this point he couldn't be happier. At least when he was dead, he wouldn't be in constant pain. He didn't even bother answering. Over the two months he had been down here ha had learnt that staying silent was the best thing to do.

Walking closer, Feliciano inspected him closely. He hardly seemed human anymore, almost completely covered in different types of bandages. "And I must go pick him up soon, so I am afraid I will have to do this quickly." Even if he wanted to do it as slowly as possible, but time didn't allow for it. He was just going to have to strangle him and be over with it.

Placing his hands on the man's thick neck, Feliciano started slowly pressing his thumbs down. Considering how much he was tied up, there was little need for strength. He wouldn't be thrashing around. "It has been fun. Too bad I won't be seeing you again." He could already hear the wheezing gasps, the pathetic attempts at air. He tightened his hands, squeezing the life from him. Soon his whole body was twitching with the need to breath. His mouth hung open, but nothing came out or in.

Smiling, Feliciano felt his arms start to tire, but he kept the pressure. Roger started convulsing slightly, eyes popping out of his head. Then they rolled back in their sockets, body going limp. Just to be sure, the Italian continued strangling him.

Then he let go. The life was out of him, and he had to go pick up Ludwig.

.oOo.

Pushing the wheelchair through the hospital, Feliciano bent down to give Ludwig a quick kiss. "I'm so glad you are getting out! The means we can go home!" They went past the counter. "I will sign you out." When he came back, the tall German was already getting out of the wheelchair. "You are not supposed to walk yet!"

"It's fine, I can walk." He gave a small grunt when he put his weight on his left foot. It still was a little painful, but he could handle it after a month of physiotherapy. He put his arm around Feliciano's small shoulders. "Um, well thank you for, uh being there, and everything." He said awkwardly.

"Of course. I love you, so there is no problem." He smiled, and they made their way to the car. "So you will be sleeping over at my house until you are fully healed. Unless you want to live with me permanently, of course." He gave a smile, knowing full well that the German liked being independent.

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you." They got in the car, Feliciano helping Ludwig to get inside. The car started moving as they buckled in.

The Italian leaned on his shoulder. "But we almost always spend the night at either your place or mine, so we really should just combine them. It wouldn't be troubling." Of course, then it would be more difficult hiding his occupation, but it would be worth it.

.oOo.

Laying in bed, Ludwig kept his eyes closed as Feliciano climbed out of the bed. Another one of his night adventures, perhaps? The ones that he obviously wanted the German to be no part of. As before, he pretended to be sleeping.

Once the door closed, he got out of bed. Something wasn't right, and it was time he stopped ignoring it. Maybe it had something to do with the man that had tortured him. So, trying to make even less sound than his lover even with his limp, he closed the door behind him, following the small shadow down the hallway.

He watched as Feli ducked into a side room. Cautiously, Ludwig went to the door, looking through the crack. He couldn't see much, just a man standing with a suit what was holding something. He went to the other crack and saw a man sitting on a chair. He had nothing in his hands, by the look of it. In fact, it seemed he was... tied to the chair? Why would that happen?

"Well, it looks like we have a spy, do we?" Feliciano's voice rang through the room, somehow louder and more confident than it usually was. "Now normally, we would ask you for information and who you were working for, but this time, we already know all of that."

"P-please, I can join you! Yes, I could spy on the other Mafia group!" The man in the chair said, sounding nervous. He glanced around, and seemed to be looking at what the man in the suit was holding. Was it... no, why would Feliciano be in a room with a man with a gun? That was just absurd! This was the same person that, when they first met, had claimed to still be afraid of the dark.

There were footsteps going away from the door, and then the small Italian walked into view. "But you see, we really don't like you. And if we let you go, you will just go and tattle to someone else." He grabbed what the other man was holding. There was no doubt about it, he had a gun.

"I think I will just kill you instead." There was a loud bang and the man in the chair went limp, blood dripping from his temple.

Ludwig gasped before he could stop it. Feliciano had just killed a man!

Suddenly the door was yanked open and he was grabbed and brought inside the room, which had four men in suits, Feli, and the dead man. "He was listening at the door, Boss. What should we do with him?"

Eyes wide, the German stayed silent. He wasn't completely sure what the hell was going on, but he didn't want the gun aimed at him. He saw Feliciano's eyes glance sadly over him. "Ludwig, you just had to follow me out of bed, didn't you?"

"I... you lied to me. You said you weren't a mob boss, you just owned a large company." He didn't raise his voice, of course. This was a delicate situation, and he didn't want things to go wrong.

"I didn't want you to be part of this life. I love you too much for that." He walked forward, putting a hand on the German's cheek.

One of the men stepped forward. "Sir, we cannot let him leave. He knows too much." He started reaching into his jacket, but stopped there. He glanced to everyone in the room, wanting confirmation that he was in the right.

The small Italian smiled. "Oh, come, those are the old ways. He can keep silent, of course." He kept his eyes trained on the man, watching his hand for any movement. "We already have one dead body here, you know I never like to dispose of more than that in one day."

"Sir. You can't let your emotions get in the way. You have to put the group first. You always have before." He didn't move, but his stance became suddenly like that of a fighter. But his hand stayed still.

Ludwig felt the tension in the air rising. Once again, he stayed silent. They obviously were working things out, and by the sounds of things Feliciano was still on his side. He noticed the other two in the room stood more rigidly as well, knowing something was about to happen.

Feliciano was the only one who seemed to not be alert at first glance. Of course he was, his hand hanging lightly beside his gun, his full body towards the man. "Ludwig is not a threat to the group, I assure you."

"I am sorry, Sir, but I cannot let this happen." The man said, and then suddenly there was a whirl of activity. The man pulled out his gun and started swinging it towards Ludwig. At the same time, Feliciano moved to his side, so that by the time the man had taken the shot, the brunette was in the path of the bullet, and not his lover.

It seemed in slow motion as Feliciano fell to the ground, one arm going to his chest where he had been hit and the other bringing up the gun and pointing it at the man. There was no time to react as there was another bang, and that man fell over as well.

Ludwig fell to his knees, going for the Italian. Feliciano had his gun now trained on the two other men, who bent down and left their guns on the floor. "We follow you, Sir." One of them said.

Nodding, Feli lowered his gun and gave a pained breath. Ludwig put his arms around him, holding him to his chest. "Why did you do that! Someone call an ambulance!" He yelled, mind still whirring from what just happened.

"It is alright." He said in a quiet voice. Then he opened his shirt, revealing a bullet-proof vest. "I'm just a little winded." He gave a cough and smiled. "At least you are alright. That is what counts." Feliciano let his head rest on the German's shoulder. "Even if you hate me now for being in the Mafia."

The German was silent for a moment. He knew that he didn't hate Feliciano, but he wasn't sure if he could ever trust him again. He had lied to him from the beginning, about everything. He was a murderer, and not just in the mafia, but an actual boss. How could he trust someone like that? Ludwig liked order, and the past few minutes were anything but. The most important thing on his mind, however, was if the Italian actually had feelings for him or not. He had lied about everything else, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch for him to lie about that as well.

Feliciano took off his vest, rubbing the spot that was quickly turning an ugly colour.

Seeing it made Ludwig wince. "You just took a bullet for me. I couldn't hate you." He held him closer. This didn't really change much, he thought. Well, alright, it changed a lot of things, but he would be alright with it eventually. At the moment, he was still freaked out that there were two dead men in the room, but the other two guys were already carrying them out. But it was obvious that Feli still loved him, even if he _was_ an Italian mob boss.


End file.
